Pain and Wonder
by MorgauseNokami
Summary: Just see them standing there. So close, looking into eachother’s eyes deeply. They’re madly in love and don’t mind showing it to the rest of the world. And obviously they don’t care about how they might be hurting the rest of the world as well.||A


Pain and wonder

Just see them standing there. So close, looking into eachother's eyes deeply. They fit together so nicely. Both bitchy and loud, obnoxious brats, same in character – though Pan's wilder and Trunks is more spoiled - but completely opposite in their looks. Trunks is tall, broad-shouldered  and _very_ well muscled, a body that seems out of place with his silky purple hair and sky-blue eyes, and Pan is small, slender, with jetblack hair and eyes. 

They're madly in love and don't mind showing it to the rest of the world. And obviously they don't care about how they might be hurting the rest of the world as well. 

Oh, I know they don't do it on purpose. They just forget how they broke my heart; my love and my friend. They have already forgotten how they've betrayed me, hurt me, left me broken to try and pick up my life again.

Sure, I'll forgive them. I already have. What else is there to do? She's one of my best friends and so is he. I care about them too much to just ditch them.

But it hurts. It hurts so much to see her with him, be the one in his arms, when I used to be that one. It hurts to just stop feeling love and stop receiving love. If this saiyan bonding thing hadn't happened, Trunks and I would have stayed together, no doubt. We would have married, gotten kids, have good times and bad times, but at least we would have been _together_. 

And now we aren't, and will never be anymore.

She stole him away from me. I know she didn't mean to, she had actually meant to stay with Uub even _with_ the damned bond, but since Uub dumped her and Trunks dumped me, there had been no point not to date him.

We've talked about it a long time, Pan and I. After I'd left Capsule Corps. so angrily and Pan and Trunks had been getting laid in real life for the first time, she came to my door to talk. And I, being the sweet girl I've always been, let her in.

She explained everything to me, from the dreams to sneaking into Trunks' bedroom and reading his diary (now that was an unexpected thing, even _I_ didn't know he had a diary!). 

And I understood how she must have felt, so torn up between the one she loved and the one that invaded her dreams, night and day. _Too much love will kill you,_ the song says. I think she would have been killed in the end, hadn't Uub dumped her. Pan is too damned stubborn to change her mind when she's set it on something, and she had really meant to stay with Uub. Pan told me he said that he couldn't be with her if she loved someone else more than him. He saw that, even before she realised. 

So Pan and Trunks finally found the one they were meant to be with, but where did it leave me?

Finally, they look up and notice me staring at them. Both blush, Pan darker than Trunks. "Oh, Marron!" she says, obviously uncomfortable with the situation. 

I grin humourlessly. "It's okay."

Trunks looks at me wide-eyed, as if he's afraid I will hurt him or something. He doesn't have to be afraid, I won't. It's funny to see him that way, so I laugh, but that seems to make him even more nervous.

"Trunks, stop acting so damn hilarious," Pan says, trying to smother her giggles. 

Trunks scowls at her. "Stop laughing!!" 

But Pan, ofcourse, doesn't. Before it can turn into a real fight, involving tickling, screaming and chasing through the building, Goten comes in and saves the day.

Well, actually, you can't see Goten come in, just a very large christmas tree with legs and a voice.

"Stupid tree, too big for this damned house!" is to be heard from somewhere under the tree. Pan, Trunks and I burst out laughing, the sight is just too funny. But we better hadn't – now Goten notices us and grins wickedly. 

He drops the tree in the doorway, where he'd unavailingly been trying to get it through. "I brought the damned thing here, you get it inside!" he yells triumphantically and bounces off, dissapearing into the kitchen. I can hear Bra's laughter join his. A tingle of jealousy runs through my vains. _Even them_…

I'm quite sure there's something going on between Goten and Bra. Maybe another of those saiyan bonds, maybe just a crush, but there's _something_. I can hear it in her voice when she talks about him, see it in his eyes when he notices her. That special feeling, that little jolt that makes everything so clear…

_When have I become so pensive?_ I wonder silently. _Where's the sweet, joyful Marron? Surely Trunks couldn't have killed_ _her. She's stronger than that._

Well, I might be stronger than that, but at the moment, that Marron seems to be buried under six feet heartache.

Trunks is dragging the christmas tree further inside and Pan is cheering him on. She got of lucky again, probably pretending she was too weak to handle such a heavy tree. 

Hah! Pan is everything but weak and Trunks knows that. How does he get all wrapped around her finger, doing everything she says? Does Pan even realise the power she holds over him?

I notice the wicked glitter in her eyes when she looks at him. Oh, she realises.

Once it was me who had Trunks wrapped around my finger, who held the power over such a powerful man. But not now, not anymore. 

I sigh and walk after them as Trunks has finally gotten the christmas tree in the living room and Bra comes running from the kitchen, a large box in her hands and her hair and clothes looking kinda ruffled. Goten is hot on her heels, grabbing for her, but she's always out of his reach. Her giggles and screeches and obvious joy are painfully the opposite of what I'm feeling. I sigh again and look at Pan, whose smile dissapears when she looks back at me.

"Are you coming?" she asks, uncomfortable again. "We have to trim the tree!" 

I nod but don't move, keep looking at them when Trunks captures Pan in his arms, kisses her nose. She giggles and tries to break free. There's no attention on me, this moment.

I could so easily go, now. Be home alone at christmas, because my parents are with the rest of the Z-senshi and wifes in another part of Capsule Corps. celebrating. Home alone, but at least I wouldn't have to look at them being so close.

But I won't. They're still my friends, I will have to be with them tonight. And even if I left, they'd only come to drag me back here. There's no escape to this torture, tonight.

I hear a sound at the door and start, turning around in the doorway to see who's there and walk right into a hard muscular chest. I almost fall, but strong hands grab me and hold me upright. "Marron!" a deep voice says.

I slowly look up into Uub's dark and handsome face. "Uub," I hiss, breathless. "Damn, you scared me!"

He laughs, a low, rumbling sound. "Sorry," he grins.

I giggle as well. "It's okay. So, you could make it after all?"

Uub nods, smiling. "Wouldn't miss this for the world," he says.

I look at him. "Not even when..?"

He smiles faintly. "I won't miss a chance to be with my friends, especially on christmas eve," he says softly. "Not even when."

I smile as well. "Me neither."

He looks at me again, studying my face, wondering if I'm really sincere. Then he looks up and smirks. He points up and I look up as well. We're standing right under a mistletoe.

"Isn't there some custome with those things?" he smirks.

I blush. "Well, yeah, ofcourse." 

"So I get to kiss you." He grins even wider.

"That's the idea," I say, uncertain of what he's planning.

He lifts my head with his finger and brings his head down. I expect him to kiss me on the cheek so I turn my head, which causes our noses to bump. We both blush now and turn our heads again, and our noses bump again. Then he lays a hand on my jaw and kisses me right this time. 

But not on the cheek.

I blush even darker when I feel his soft lips on mine. It only lasts a few seconds, but it's enough to make me extremely nervous. We part and he walks into the room to greet the others. I look at him, wonder in my heart. 

Maybe, just maybe, this christmas won't be as bad as I thought it would be. 

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

AN: A little christmas story for y'all to enjoy, and kinda a sequel to 'Dreams' (which I know some people are waiting for). Only the dates aren't really right… Sorry, but I wanted to write a christmas story, and a Marron one at that.

This is heavily based on a (very good) story I read just the other day, http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=495589 , The Winter Gift by Mookie. 


End file.
